teslaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 29: Cinema Insomnia Haunted House Special
September 13, 2014 Tonight Dr. Bob Tesla is presenting a film made by a horror host, with horror hosts, and presented by another horror host himself. During the first segment Dr. Bob says he is at last able to find out what is being said by General Castle though he will not be able to reply. Since Dr. Bob has trouble keeping Lab Assistants, Dr. Bob is having an Igor tonight that cannot die, Ghost Igor. Dr. Bob also tells the audience that he will be doing a science experiment tonight, to which Ghost Igor seems scared by. General Castle calls in and we are at last able to fully understand the message. Dr. Bob discovers that General Castle is under attack and the information was coming from less than a month in future. It appears that it is from 28 days in the future, which would coincide with the next show. Dr. Bob assumes that General Castle has used all his explosives and needs more form him. During the middle segment Dr. Bob decides to do his science experiment. Dr. Bob lights a 3L bottle and we watch a small fire go through the bottle, but he decides the audience deserves a bigger fire which the audience agrees with, which Ghost Igor disapproves of. Dr. Bob goes to the lab for something “bigger”. While Dr. Bob is down there Rick Edison comes in and get scared by Ghost Igor. He then realizes something and checks under Ghost Igor’s sheet and finds that he had hired this man 6 months ago, to spy on Dr. Bob. Dr. Bob comes back from the lab and is happy to see Rick back from Minnesota, Dr. Bob asks if brought him a tee shirt, which he had. Dr. Bob states he is about to do science so Rick decides he will come back after the movie, “because he is thirsty”, when it is safer. When Dr. Bob lights this bottle we get a huge fireball. During the final segment Rick comes back and briefs us on what he found out at Phantom Lake. Rick states he was able to find Phantom Lake but could not find General Castle they appeared to be under a dome. Dr. Bob confirms that this is due to temporal fixed point and is locked. He tells Rick what a good job he did and for the first time we hear Ghost Igor talk, saying “Good job, Mr. Edison.” Dr. Bob is suspicious and pulls the cloth off him and finds that he is a fake ghost; he is shocked that he is a fake ghost when we are showing a film about a fake ghost. As he begins to question him Rick gives him a beaker to drink form to “relax him.” Ghost Igor downs the drink and promptly dies. Dr. Bob suddenly receives a message form Wilma Westinghouse on a high priority channel. She is looking for chupacabra, but she has been told of an alien fleet 28 days out, and believes it is the one Rick from the future had warned them about in Episode 23. So we know they will be hitting at the Gateway Film Center. Dr. Bob knows he will need to update the console and will need Ricks help, while Dr. Bob’s back is turned Rick decides to run for his life. Watch the episode.